Die drei kleinen Saiya-jins
by Goun
Summary: Kakarott, Vegeta und Raddizz werden von Bardoch aus dem Haus geschmissen und müssen sich nun ein neues Zuhause bauen.


Die drei kleinen Saiya-jins  
  
Warnung: Auch wenn das hier wie ein Märchen klingen mag, für kleine Kinder ist das nun wahrlich nichts!!!  
  
  
  
Vor langer Zeit lebten einmal drei kleine Saiya-jin-Krieger. Einer hieß Raddiz, der zweite Vegeta und der dritte Kakarott. Nachdem sie erwachsen geworden waren, warf ihr Erziehungsberechtigter Bardock die drei aus seinem Haus.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr Bakas endlich abhaut und für euch selbst sorgt. Ich spiele für nicht weiter eure Mami!". Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Sie schraken zusammen, als die Tür aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und zu Boden fiel. Bardock schaute durch den leeren Türrahmen nach draußen: „Was macht ihr denn immer noch hier?! Ich dachte, ich hätte euch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass ihr euch aus dem Staub machen sollt!" Bardock begann, seine Kampfkraft zu steigern.  
  
Die drei kleinen Saiya-jins nahmen die Beine in die Hand und flogen so schnell wie möglich davon. „Übrigens, hütet euch vor dem großen bösen Freezer, ihr Bakas!" schrie Bardock hinter den dreien her.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile geflogen waren, landete Raddiz in der Mitte eines Feldes und verkündete, dass das der beste Platz sei, um sein Haus zu bauen.  
  
„Wer schert sich schon um deine Meinung?!" fragte Vegeta.  
  
Raddiz glotzte ihn an.  
  
„Aus was willst du dein Haus eigentlich bauen?" fragte Kakarott.  
  
Raddiz sah sich um: „Nun ja, hier gibt es jede Menge Stroh, also werde ich mein Haus aus Stroh bauen."  
  
„Na dann, wenn du willst...!" Kakarott war nicht gerade begeistert.  
  
Kakarott und Vegeta setzten sich hin und sahen eine Zeit lang Raddiz zu, wie er große Strohbündel sammelte und sie zu einem Iglu zusammensteckte. Es sah mehr nach einem Heuhaufen aus als nach einem Haus. Schließlich drehte sich Vegeta zu Kakarott um: „Das ist mir zu langweilig. Ich suche mir einen besseren Platz, um mein Haus zu bauen."  
  
„Okay!" kam die Antwort von Kakarott und die Beiden flogen zusammen weg und ließen Raddiz sein was-auch-immer-das-sein-sollte alleine zu Ende bauen.  
  
Nach einer Weile landete Vegeta inmitten eines Waldes: „Hier werde ich mein Haus bauen!"  
  
„Aus was willst du es denn bauen?", fragte Kakarott.  
  
Vegeta sah sich um: „Nun, hier gibt es jede Menge Zweige, also werde ich das benutzen!"  
  
*tropf* Bei den ganzen Bäumen, die hier wuchsen, wollte Vegeta Zweige hernehmen? Kakarott zuckte mit den Schultern. Saiya-jin-Krieger waren nie für ihre Intelligenz bekannt.  
  
Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und sah Vegeta zu, wie er große Bündel an Zweigen sammelte. Er war interessant, Vegeta dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Zweige zusammensteckte und sie mit Sorgfalt in den Boden rammte. Doch nach einer Weile war Kakarott gelangweilt und entschied sich, sich einen eigenen Platz für seine Hütte zu suchen.  
  
Kakarott suchte nordwärts und südwärts nach einem Platz um sein Haus zu bauen. Schließlich gelangte er zu einem Berg, der ein schönes Tal mit einem See besaß. Kakarott entschied sich, sein Haus hier zu bauen, und sah sich nach Baumaterial um. Es gab viele Zweige und Gräser, aber Kakarott wollte ein Haus und kein Nest. Als er an einem Stein vorbei kam, fühlte er auf einmal, wie Wärme von diesem Stein ausging. Er sah nach oben und erkannte, dass das kein normaler Berg, sondern ein Vulkan war. Eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu entwickeln und bald darauf begann er, sein Haus zu bauen.  
  
Raddiz hatte sein Haus gerade beendet, als er eine Person im leeren Feld auf sich zukommen sah. Als die Person größer wurde, erkannte er den großen bösen Kühlschrank, äh, Freezer. In Panik rannte Raddiz durch die Gegend, bis er über seine eigenen Füße fiel. Er rappelte sich auf und spuckte Stroh und Dreck aus. Er sah, wie der große böse Freezer sich ihm näherte, doch er schien kleiner zu werden, je näher er kam. Als Freezer schließlich vor ihm stand, sah er gar nicht mehr wie ein großer böser Freezer aus, sondern (wie ein kleiner netter Kühlschrank, okay, zurück zur Geschichte) wie ein kleiner böser Freezer.  
  
„Warum fliehst du nicht vor mir, du Affe?" fragte der kleine böse Freezer Raddiz.  
  
„Weil ich ein Saiya-jin-Krieger bin und keine Angst vor dir habe!", antwortete Raddiz.  
  
„Oh, das ist ganz schlecht!"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weil jeder, dich eingeschlossen, vor mir erzittern muss!" (Also wirklich Freezer, wer hat denn schon Angst vor einer Marionette?)  
  
„Ich werde dich niemals fürchten!"  
  
„Du hast vergessen zu sagen: „Niemals, bei meinem geheiligten Teddybär!" (Okay, streicht das, das ist Scheiße!)  
  
Raddiz ging auf den kleinen bösen Freezer los. Das Nächste, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er im Stroh lag, und sich umsah. Von seinem Stroh-Iglu war nichts als ein Strohhaufen übriggeblieben.  
  
„Mein Haus!", brüllte Raddiz fassungslos.  
  
„Oh, tut mir das jetzt leid! Hab' ich dein Haus kaputt gemacht?" (Hey, Freezer, so was sag' normal nur ich, du hast mir meine patentierte Rede geklaut!)  
  
„Du verdammte dämlich Eiseidechse!", brüllte Raddiz und griff Freezer von Neuem an, aber Freezer streckte seinen Arm aus.  
  
„Mir wird langweilig!", sagte er und jagte Raddiz in die Luft. Dann flog er weiter zu nächsten Saiya-jin-Haus und ließ nur einen Strohhaufen zurück.  
  
Vegeta saß in seinem Haus, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Wer ist da?", rief der nach draußen.  
  
„Der große böse Wolf, äh Freezer!"  
  
„Hau' ab!"  
  
„Es würde besser sein, wenn du mich reinlässt, sonst jage ich dein Haus in die Luft!"  
  
„Ich würde gerne deinen kümmerlichen Versuch sehen!"  
  
Sekunden später fand sich Vegeta in einem Baum hängend wieder, und Blätter regneten auf ihn herunter.  
  
Der große böse Freezer stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt und hielt einen Energieball in seiner Pfote, äh Hand. Auch für Vegeta sah er eher wie ein kleiner böser Freezer aus. Er sah zu Vegeta auf, der an seinem Schwanz an einem Ast hing. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Affe bist, Affe!"  
  
Vegeta sprang geschickt vom Baum herunter. „Was willst du?"  
  
„Ich will, dass du vor mir niederkniest!"  
  
„Niemals!"  
  
„Du solltest sagen: „Niemals, bei meinem geliebten Teddybären"!""  
  
„Niemals!", fauchte Vegeta.  
  
„Dann muss ich mich wohl auch um dich kümmern!" Der kleine böse Freezer schleuderte die Energiekugel in Vegetas Richtung, der sie glücklicherweise abwehren konnte und durch den Rückstoß zu Kakarotts Haus flog.  
  
„Jetzt muss ich ihn wohl oder übel jagen gehen!" Damit flog Freezer Vegeta nach.  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen war von Kakarotts Haustür her zu hören.  
  
„Wer ist da?"  
  
„Ich bin's, Vegeta! Mach die verdammte Tür auf, der kleine böse Freezer ist hinter mir her!"  
  
„Kleiner böser Freezer? Ich dachte, er wäre groß?!" sagte Kakarott erstaunt.  
  
„Er ist zu klein, um groß zu sein!" (Hey, Vegeta kann ja reimen! Und so ein intelligenter Ausspruch! So was hätte ich ihm ja echt nicht zugetraut!)  
  
„Woher weiß ich, dass du wirklich Vegeta und nicht der kleine böse Freezer bist?"  
  
„Du kannst meine Kampfkraft spüren, du gottverdammter bakayaro!"  
  
„Oh, stimmt!" Kakarott öffnete Vegeta die Tür. Vegeta seufzte, als er im Innern des Hauses war. „Also, was ist mit deinem Haus geschehen, Vegeta?"  
  
„Der kleine böse Freezer hat es in die Luft geblasen!"  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ihm jemand ein Pfefferminzbonbon geben!"  
  
„Du Idiot, er hat es in die Luft gejagt!"  
  
„Aha!" Kakarott nickte.  
  
Plötzlich war von der Tür her ein lautes Klopfen zu hören. „Wer ist da?", schrie Kakarott.  
  
„Der große böse Freezer!"  
  
„Meine Mami hat mir beigebracht, nie Fremden die Tür zu öffnen!"  
  
„Oh, in diesem Fall bin ich Raddiz!"  
  
„Hau' ab, ich mag keine Flöhe in meinem Haus haben! Und erst deine Kopfläuse, ganz zu schweigen von deinen Haaren! Ich hab' gerade geputzt!"  
  
„Ähm, ich bin weder Freezer noch Raddiz, sondern...äh...hm...ein Schaf!"  
  
„Ein blökendes Mäh-Schaf?" Vegeta und Kakarott sahen sich skeptisch an.  
  
„Blöke doch mal für uns! Und kannst du dich auch gleich selbst melken? Wir brauchen hier Milch!", rief Kakarott nach draußen.  
  
„Ähm, ich meine natürlich ein Schafhirte!"  
  
„Du bist aber immer noch ein Fremder und Fremden, hat meine Mami gesagt,..."  
  
„Dann bin ich eben der Pizzalieferant!"  
  
„Kannst du nicht sein! Meine Pizza ist schon geliefert worden!"  
  
„Lass' mich rein, oder ich jag' dein Haus in die Luft!"  
  
„Wenn du willst!"  
  
„Ja, das werde ich auch...*hust*" Ein lauter Hustenanfall drang durch die Tür.  
  
„Hast du dein Vitamin C nicht genommen? Warte, ich hab' noch Kinder-Em- Eukal hier! Oder willst du lieber Emser-Hustenpastillen haben? Ich hab' auch noch Wick-Vaporub zum Einreiben da, wenn du es haben willst, musst du es nur sagen! Oder willst du lieber Kamillentee inhalieren? Hilft sehr gut bei Erkältung! Oder kalte Wadenwickel! Olynth hätte ich auch noch anzubieten, oder willst du lieber ein Wick Daymed? Paracetamol hätte ich auch, gegen die Schmerzen, oder lieber eine Aspirin?"  
  
„Hör' auf damit!! Ich jag' jetzt dein Haus in die Luft!"  
  
„Da ist man einmal hilfsbereit und dann kommt so was!"  
  
„HALT DEINE SCHNAUZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DU KANNST MIR GESTOHLEN BLEIBEN!!!!! Ich puste jetzt trotzdem dein Haus vom Erdboden weg!"  
  
„Hast du auch genug C4 dabei?"  
  
„Hör' auf, mich lächerlich zu machen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich puste und blase und puste dein Haus in die Luft!"  
  
„Beeindruckend!"  
  
„Was??? Keine Reaktion??!"  
  
„Schaut so aus, als ob du jetzt gehen musst! Die Leute in der Nachbarschaft haben etwas gegen Lärmbelästigung!"  
  
„Aber ich belästige doch niemanden!"  
  
„Sag' das dem Richter!"  
  
„Ihr habt mich nicht das letzte Mal gesehen!" Der kleine böse Freezer stapfte davon.  
  
„Komm' mit, dieses Schauspiel lassen wir uns nicht entgehen!"  
  
Kakarott und Vegeta gingen in das Innere des Hauses, und Vegeta erkannte, dass es immer wärmer wurde. Im letzten Raum fand Vegeta die Erklärung dafür: Sie befanden sich im Inneren des Vulkans!  
  
„3....2....1.... Hier kommt er!"  
  
Vegeta sah nach oben und entdeckte Freezer, der durch den Krater in den Vulkan flog.  
  
„Haha, jetzt bin ich in eurem Haus! Was wollt ihr also tun?!"  
  
„Nichts!"  
  
„Hä?"  
  
„Ich sagte: Nichts! Und sag' nicht „Hä?"! das gehört sich nicht! Ich hab' hier ein sehr gutes Buch über Benimmregeln, solltest du vielleicht einmal lesen! Warte, wo hab' ich es nur gleich?"  
  
„Halt, bleib' da, du mieser Affe! Warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Weil du nicht mehr länger hier sein wirst!"  
  
„Warum denn?"  
  
„Weil du schrumpfst!"  
  
„WAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS?!!" Der kleine böse Freezer sah an sich hinunter und tatsächlich, er schrumpfte!  
  
„Warum schrumpfe ich?"  
  
„Weil du schmilzt!"  
  
„Ich schmelze?!" Der kleine böse Freezer sah an sich hinab und stellte entsetzt fest, dass an seinem Körper Wasserströme hinabflossen. (Bravo Freezer, das du so was aber auch nicht merkst?!)  
  
„Ich schmelze, ich schmelze, so hilf mir doch einer!" (Intelligenzbestie)  
  
„Wieso sollten wir?!" Vegeta und Kakarott sahen genüsslich zu, wie der kleine böse Freezer immer kleiner wurde und schließlich verschwand. (Das wurde aber echt mal Zeit!)  
  
„Das war wirklich toll!" Vegeta drehte sich um und trat ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Ja, ich hab' mir schon gedacht, dass du das mögen wirst!"  
  
„Also, aus was hast du denn jetzt dein Haus gebaut?"  
  
„Aus Gundanium."  
  
„Gunda-was?"  
  
„Gundanium. Ein fast unzerstörbares Metall, aus dem der Vulkan besteht!" (Hey, seit wann hat Kakarott studiert??)  
  
„Woher weißt du denn das?"  
  
„Mein Großvater hat es mir gesagt, nachdem ich mir des Öfteren meinen Schädel an diesen Steinen eingerannt habe."  
  
„Aha!"  
  
„Komm' schon, dieser Vulkan hat tolle heiße Quellen, in denen man baden kann!" Mit diesen Worten zog Kakarott Vegeta am Arm mit sich mit zur nächsten Quelle.  
  
Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Ende! (Es sei denn, der Vulkan ist ausgebrochen, was er aber wohl nicht ist, sonst wären sie ja nicht mehr da!)  
  
( FIN (  
  
Nun denn, wie hat es euch denn gefallen? Ich habe euch hoffentlich mit meinen Kommentaren nicht gelangweilt, und ich habe sogar mich nicht mit reingebracht! Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass ihr mir auch einige Ideen für neue Fanfics liefert! (Bitte nicht Grimms Märchen mit Vegeta und Kakarott und Piccolo, das muss nicht sein!) 


End file.
